First Kiss, First Love
by Emiko Gale
Summary: Arthur and friends are going to graduate middle school soon. They all go to Muffy's house to celebrate but Arthur decides to visit the tree house before they all become high school teenagers. Francine searches for him. Arthur/Francine


**Authors Note: Ok, I know what you guys are probably thinking, why did I write an Arthur fanfiction. Well let's face it; I love this cartoon (I prefer the older episodes now) even though I'm a 16 year old girl who watches mature anime.**

**I ship Arthur/Francine I think it's pretty cute**

* * *

Arthur Timothy Read is now 13 years old. It was strange, it felt like just yesterday he and his friends were in the 3rd grade and learning about life. Soon they will be graduating middle school. Muffy planned a celebration at her place because of this, but instead of going Arthur decided to just watch the sun set from on top of the tree house.

It was unusually that Arthur decided to sit inside the tree house because as he and his friends got older, they wouldn't visit the tree house that often and younger kids would start using the tree house as their hideout. Arthur and his friends were getting to tall for the tree house.

The best part of the tree house was the fact that Arthur and his friends could see almost every part of Elmwood City, but this time Arthur felt like he was on top of the world. He felt so calm as he watched the twilight cover the city. Arthur really wanted to come back here one last time before he becomes a high school teenager.

Life couldn't get any better than this, or could it?

"Hey Arthur," cried a familiar voice.

Arthur looked below him, he saw his childhood friend Francine waving at him.

Arthur waved back, "hi Francine."

Francine quickly climbed up the wooden latter, she seemed really cheerful. Arthur moved over so Francine could sit beside him, those two looked so different from when they were in elementary school but they looked so natural together.

"What are you doing up here, we don't even use this tree house anymore," said Francine.

Arthur smiled, "oh yeah, I know that but I wanted to come back one last time before we graduate middle school. Time is going by so fast I feel if I blink one more time we'll be graduating high school."

Francine smiled back; in fact, her smile seemed wider this time, as if she was blushing.

"Francine I thought you were at Muffy's party," said Arthur.

Francine twiddled her thumbs, "Oh, well it's a great party but everyone noticed you weren't there and I wasn't having that much fun without you—"

Francine stumbled on that last part she felt utterly embarrassed after saying that.

She quickly laid herself on the wooden floor; she was so tall now her leather boots were still visible from the outside. "Forget what I said, the party wasn't that great," said Francine in an sort of annoyed tone.

Arthur lay down beside her, he seemed worried about her and his glasses fogged up a little bit.

"If you asked me I would've went with you," said Arthur.

There was a short pause after that, Francine didn't think Arthur would say that.

"Really," asked Francine.

Francine moved closer to her and grabbed her hand. "Of course, it would be like a date," said Arthur.

Francine moved closer to Arthur, her eyes sparkled a little bit, Arthur never noticed this from Francine. "I'd like that," she said.

Arthur and Francine smiled at each other after that. They were so adorable smiling at each other without even being nervous this time.

It was pretty quiet until Francine pulled Arthur's shirt pull him into a hug, which caused Arthur to gasp. Francine pulled her face close to Arthur's chest. Arthur didn't know what to do next, he just returned the hug.

"Uh Francine, this—this has never happened to me before," said Arthur.

They felt really good, even though it was awkward and pretty mature for their age. Arthur was wondering why Francine was doing this, it wasn't like her but he actually liked it. Pretty soon Francine was lying on top of Arthur and they were both blushing and breathing deeply.

Francine finally lifted her face so her eyes could meet Arthur's eyes.

"You know if a bunch of 3rd graders saw us doing this in the tree house they'd probably give us some weird stares," said Francine.

There was a pause for a moment then Arthur managed to speak. "Yeah," he breathed.

Francine moved closer so she could be face to face with him. "But were alone," she said softly.

With that said Francine quickly pecked Arthur on the lips. It was their first kiss, Arthur was so amazed he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her neck.

* * *

Arthur and Francine both climbed out of the tree house after their first kiss, but they found themselves staring at it knowing it would be their last time using it.

"So, shall we go to that party now," asked Francine.

Arthur placed his arm around her. "Sure, I just wish I could've been the first to admit my feelings to you," said Arthur.

Francine blushed, and the two lovebirds walked off into the sunset.

* * *

**Author's Note: I MIGHT make a sequel to this**


End file.
